tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Conqueror - Gan Jiang
Saber '''is one of the Saber Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Saber's true identity is unique, because it's two Heroic Spirits. '''Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. Gan Jiang was the blacksmith who created the legendary swords Kanshou and Bakuya, and Mo Ye was his wife and the woman who sacrificed herself in order for them to be completed. History Legacy Appearance Gan Jiang's Appearance Mo Ye's Appearance Personality Gan Jiang's Personality Mo Ye's Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities The abilitis of Kanshou and Bakuya, regarding Noble Phantasms, Skills, other Paremeters, and standard Combat, decrease the further apart they are and increase the closer together they are. Combat Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Both Gan Jiang and Mo Ye possesses a rank of A of Magic Resistance. Riding: Both Gan Jiang and Mo Ye possesses a rank of E++ of Riding. This low rank is due to the fact that they were never known for riding anything when they were alive, but they are capable of pretty easily, during the Tenth Holy Grail War, hopping onto horses, motorcyles, and inside of other vehicles, and riding them however and wherever they want without much struggle. Keep in mind, since their rank is so low, and all their ranks get lower the further apart they are, then they both have to be relatively close to each other; if they get to far away from each other, then they loose this ability temporarily. Personal Skills Eye of the Mind (True): Both Gan Jiang and Mo Ye possesss a rank of A+ of Eye of the Mind (True). They're both capable of calm a nalysis of the abilitis of their opponents as well as the battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. Divinity (False): Although not being deities or being blessed by any deities, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye were able to acquire Divinity after their deaths due to Mo Ye being willing to sacrifice herself. The reason it's FALSE Divinity is because of the fact that they didn't acquire it by legitimate means. Gan Jiang's Divnity is ranked E, and Mo Ye's is ranked higher, C++, due to her being the one who sacrificed herself. Blacksmith: Like all Blacksmiths, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye possess a Blacksmith Skill which allows them to create blades. This comes in two forms. They can create blades for their fellow combatants during the Tenth Holy Grail War, but those each take time. However, if Kanshou or Bakuya happens to be destroyed then they can instantaneously recreate them. Protection from Blades: Being a creator of swords, both Gan Jiang and Mo Ye possess the skill Protection from Blades. Gan Jiang possesses this at rank B, which means that he can get cut by almost any kind of blade, but he won't bleed out from just one cut in that location, and he won't feel any pain from it to slow him down. Mo would normally have the same rank, but because she was willing to sacrifice herself in order to complete the creation of their greatest swords, her rank goes up to A+. At t his level, normal blades, such as knives, daggers, kunai, shuriken, and katanas, can't cut her at all, it takes swords that area at least the size of Hand and a Half Swords and Two Handed Broadswords, or any kind of Holy Swords or Demonic Swords to harm her. Then, once she's slashed with one of those, she won't bleed out, and she won't feel any pain from it to slow her down. Noble Phantasms Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé are the legendary swords with Gan Jiang and Mo Ye created during their life and wield during the Holy Grail War. When manifested, Kanshou is wielded by Gan Jiang, and Bakuya is wielded by Mo Ye. Kanshou is the mostly black sword, and Bakuya is the mostly white sword, but both of them have the same amount of power. When they're swung, they'll generate a small bit of electricity which will reinforce their strike. Probably the most useful feature of this Noble Phantasm is, if one of the two senses the other sword, they can instantaneously teleport to where that sword is located, (or close to where that sword is located). While not technically being Holy Swords, they are easily able to combat them due to the unique way that they were formed, even against Holy Swords like Excalibur and other swords utilized by the other members of the Knights of the Round Table. Another useful usage of this Noble Phantasm is when they throw them. They can travel great distances, and are even stronger than when they're swung normally when they strike their enemies. Plus, when they're flying through the air they aren't registered as swords anymore, which means that Gan and Mo are able to create new ones before the old ones even strike. This also means that the strike will destroy them. In addition to all of th at, if they fall out of their user's hands, and they aren't able to create new ones before someone else can pick their swords up, (creating new swords will destroy the old ones), then the old swords will send a huge surge of electricity through the person who picked them up. Great Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé Great Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé is the final trump card of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye. True to what she did during her life, Mo Ye will sacrifice herself. This will allow Gan Jiang to wield both Kanshou and Bakuya. This will triple most of his stats except for his speed and durability which will be quadrupled. In addition, electricity will surge all around his body and vastly increase the power of each strike, and the speed of his swords when he throws them. Relationships King Helu of Wu Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Servants with Divinity